


Life in color

by dezemberzarin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Run!” Nuri’s voice is wavering in between mirth and genuine apprehension and Mario doesn’t waste a second as he takes off after his friend, a snowball hitting the fence where his head was mere seconds later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/gifts).



> This is a prompt Reina threw at me ages ago and I've finally managed to write it, just in time I hope. Happy birthday, darling. I wish you nothing but wonderful things for the rest of your life and Götzeus cuddles and Torres goals on top of that <3 The story's technically set in the IL-verse, but also works without the context of that story. 
> 
> I'm also going to take this opportunity to update those of you wondering about the IL sequel. After finishing the final part I took a bit of a hiatus from football fandom in general, mostly because it's been a bit too much drama for me lately (the RL football stuff and related drama that is. not so much the fanfiction part). And as these things tend to happen, two of my other fandoms reclaimed me with a vengeance during my time off. 
> 
> Long story short, I don't know if/when I'll write the sequel for IL, or any other Götzeus works. It's entirely possible the next international break will kick me headlong into the fandom again, but as of now, I'm still enjoying my break. And I didn't want to leave anyone wondering, since this fandom has been nothing but gracious and incredibly kind to me about my work. So thank you all so much for the support! <3

“Run!” Nuri’s voice is wavering in between mirth and genuine apprehension and Mario doesn’t waste a second as he takes off after his friend, a snowball hitting the fence where his head was mere seconds later. Mario throws a glance over his shoulder to see Kevin and Neven in hot pursuit and deliberately doesn’t quicken his run, careful not to slip in the ankle-deep freshly fallen snow. There’s no way those two are going to catch them, not with the head start they have and Mario prefers his limbs attached to his body. 

Nuri grabs his wrist as they skid around the fence and out of sight of their pursuers, hissing and pointing towards one of the equipment sheds across the pitch. Mario grins and nods and they plod through the snow to take shelter, leaning against the wall of the shed and panting with exertion, their breath clouding the air in front of them. They can hear their attackers long before they make it onto the field and Mario winces as he hears Marco’s voice, feels Nuri do the same. 

They exchange a wary look and neither of them has to voice what the other one is thinking. Their plan to slip around the buildings to rejoin their forces where Lewy and Mats have bunkered down just went up in smoke. It’s one thing to outrun Kevin and Neven, but Marco is faster than both of them and Mario has no illusions about which of them his best friend is going to take down first once he catches them.

He swallows, heart beating too fast for something as ridiculous as the first snowball battle of the year and curses the short straw that made him end up on a different team than Marco. With everything that’s happened between them since Robert’s birthday, he could have done without the hot thrill that runs down his back every time he so much as thinks about Marco chasing him across the grounds, even if it is just in order to shove snow down the back of his jacket. 

Still, they can’t stay here. Mario tugs on Nuri’s sleeve to get his attention, then points towards the empty pitch just behind the fence and the buildings ahead of them. Nuri grimaces but nods, obviously having come to the same conclusion as Mario. If they stay here their tracks will lead the other guys to their shelter in a matter of minutes. As low as their chances of escape are with Marco in the hunting party, they’re going to have to make a run for it and they’re going to have to do it now. 

They slink around the corner of the shed and keep low as they make their way to the loose part of the fence they’ve used as a shortcut since they were kids. Nuri’s barely through to the other side when a loud cry tells Mario they’ve been discovered. He doesn’t bother to look back, just drops to his belly and crawls through as quickly as possible without tearing his jacket on the chain-links. Nuri is covering him by pelting their pursuers with snowballs, throwing them over the fence and cackling as one of them hits Kevin straight in the face. 

“Go!” Mario shouts, unable to resist sneaking a glance back at Marco, who grins at him when he catches his gaze. Mario has to swallow when he sees the predatory gleam in his best friend’s eyes and then Nuri is pulling him along, the two of them scrambling through the deep snow, the pitch stretching seemingly forever ahead of them.

He hasn’t even made it halfway to the gate when Marco catches him. Nuri has pulled ahead, his longer legs affording him a head start Mario resignedly hopes will allow him to escape and avenge Mario’s sacrifice by finding Lewy and Mats to absolutely bury their opponents. At least Kevin and Neven make no attempt to chase after Nuri, instead scraping snow from the ground for what Mario is pretty sure is going to be an uncomfortable impromptu rub-down. 

He tries throwing back his elbow to catch Marco in the stomach, but his best friend’s arms are locked tight, his laughing face pressed between Mario’s shoulder blades to avoid any and all snow balls fired in their direction. Even with the prospect of getting snow shoved down his pants Mario can’t stifle his own laughter, the joy in Marco’s voice too infectious. Marco’s body is warm and familiar against his back and his hold on Mario is so steadfast it’s hard to imagine ever getting out of it. 

Mario decides to give in to the traitorous part of him that doesn’t particularly want to escape, reveling in the opportunity to have Marco so close to him without arousing suspicion. If he’s going to get beaten, he might as well enjoy himself a little. Marco makes a surprised sound when Mario stops struggling and he reflexively jerks Mario aside when Kevin fires a snowball in their direction. 

It gives Mario an idea and he uses the little leeway Marco’s surprise has given him to half-turn, craning his neck to meet his best friend’s gaze pleadingly. In the distance Neven is yelling something, but Mario doesn’t bother to look back at him, keeping his eyes fixed on Marco. It takes only a few second for his best friend’s eyes to soften and crinkle around the corners as he starts to smile. “Fine,” Marco grumbles, tone too fond to lend it any credence whatsoever. “But you owe me, Sunny.”

With that he lets go of Mario and bends down to form a snowball, throwing it at Kevin over his teammates’ indignant squawks. Mario takes shelter behind him and crouches to quickly gather snow for his own missiles, taking delight in Kevin’s outraged expression. “Marco, you fucking traitor!”

Marco just laughs and fires another snowball at them, laughs even harder as Mario’s find its target as well. It’s a slaughter from then on out and neither party gets away with much of their dignity intact, or dry clothes for that matter. Kevin staggers over to them once they’ve practically picked a ten meter radius clean of snow, his hair dripping onto his flushed cheeks and pointing an accusatory finger at Marco. 

“Goddammit Reus! Don’t you even know the meaning of loyalty?”

Marco keeps his eyes on Mario as he answers, his face entirely unapologetic. “Course I do.” 

“Of for fuck’s sake,” Kevin mutters, throwing up his hands in what looks like equal measures defeat and disgust. 

Mario just laughs and wipes melting snow out of his hair, giving Kevin the finger before wandering over to knock his and Marco’s shoulders together. They follow Neven and Kevin back to the buildings slowly, their arms brushing as they make their way through the snow. “You’re coming over tonight,” Marco says, too low for anyone but them to hear.

It’s not a question and Mario raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He’s definitely not imagining the glint in Marco’s eyes this time and tells himself the shiver down his back is from the remnants of the snow still dripping into his collar. Marco’s voice is low when he continues, full of promises that twist the knot of butterflies in Mario’s stomach delightfully tighter. “After all, Sunny. You owe me.” 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, as always <3


End file.
